When considering the interface of an operator and a machine, a better understanding of kinesiology and improved technological features have lead to the development of improved control interfaces. Such interfaces may be added to machines to improve their functionality, efficiency, and general usefulness, while also reducing the negative impact on the operator's health from poor ergonomics. However, such interfaces may create inefficiency via awkward placement of controls or switches or they may create new ergonomic problems for the operator. Also, some improved interfaces may focus disproportionately on ergonomics while disregarding the design's impact on the precision of the machine's operation or the reliability of the interface.
The present invention is directed to overcome one or more of the problems as set forth above.